The objectives of the Indianapolis Sickle Cell Center are: To screen approximately 6,000 individuals in the metropolitan area per year and to provide appropriate education and counseling to individuals found to have a sickling hemoglobinopathy. To educate the professional and lay public for a better understanding of sickle cell disease. To conduct research in the following areas: 1. Genetic Counseling of Sickle Cell Anemia: Effects on Fertility; 2. A Study of Linkage Between the Hb Locus and Other Genetic Markers; 3. The Clinical Significance of Hb Isoalleles; 4. The Treatment of Aseptic Necrosis of the Hip by Bone Grafting; 5. Phagocytic and Opsonic Function in Patients with Sickle Cell Disease; 6. Hemoglobin S Red Cell Membrane Interactions; 7. A Study of the Significance of Intravascular Hemolysis in Patients with Sickle Cell Disease and Trait. 8. Patients with Sickle Cell Disease and Trait; 9. Evaluation of Murayama's Hypothesis of Sickling; 10. Synthesis of Heme Derivatives.